Wireless data allows users to access services such as mobile Internet, video calling, streaming media, messaging, email, etc. Mobile devices such as laptops and smartphones allow users to access wireless data services. Wireless data may use wireless protocols such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). Wireless communication networks providing wireless data may comprise various network elements, such as wireless access points, Mobility Management Entities (MMEs), Serving Gateways (S-GWs), PDN Gateways (P-GWs), Home Subscriber Servers (HSSs)—including other elements and systems.
The MMEs control the high-level operation of wireless communication devices in the wireless communication network. The MMEs may perform functions, such as network access control (i.e. authentication and authorization), radio resource management, mobility management, roaming management, paging, tracking area management, UE location monitoring, load balancing between S-GWs—among other functions. The MMEs may send signaling messages about issues such as security and the management of data streams. The MMEs may also retain location information for each mobile device and select the appropriate gateway during the initial registration process. The MMEs are manufactured by different manufacturers and may use different software.
A network operator may select a MME using a scheduling algorithm (i.e. Round-Robin (RR)). The MME may also be selected using the Global Unique Temporary Identifier (GUTI) transferred by the mobile device. Network operators may desire to assign users to a specific MME based on the criteria such as the services requested by the user. Users may also desire to select a specific MME. Unfortunately, current user MME selection is insufficient.